


【堂良】婚后琐碎的日常生活

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】婚后琐碎的日常生活

1.

夏季的夜晚是最性感最懒散的，蝉声四气却不燥人，夜风吹拂过后的微微凉意足以让每个人心旷神怡，从民宿的冰柜里摸出一瓶微凉的朗姆酒，熟练的打开，取出表面带着水渍的柠檬一剖为二，点滴之间一杯简单的朗姆酒就调好了。

举着自己的得意之作，孟鹤堂走到瘫睡在木质沙发上贪凉的青年旁，递过一杯，青年却摆摆手，表示不要。

因为抬手上衣有些窜上腰间，露出一段沾着汗渍的皮肤，黏黏哒哒的粘的孟鹤堂移不开眼。

更让孟鹤堂移不开眼的是青年白皙手腕上的点点青紫吻痕，那都是这些天来自己一次又一次留下的。

2.

商演结束的两人本来是是想回北京休息着，可走到半道突然说不回去了，说要在本地玩一段时间。其他的师兄弟也闹不清楚这随性的两人也就任他们去了。

从网上找了一间位于小县城的偏僻一角的民宿，和房主交接完钥匙和注意事项后两人便开始了长达十天的夏季休息。

其实两人也是惊讶于自己的随性，说不回就不回，在这个陌生的小县城一待就是这些天，要是师父问起来怕是要挨扇子打了。

但两人一点都不担心，毕竟整个世界都在身边陪着自己一起放任自由的时间奔跑，那还担心那么多做什么。如果说白了，那就是爱人陪着你一起追求自由，还追求别的做什么。

3.

看着腰间的汗珠，男人舔舔有些干的嘴唇，搁下玻璃杯，撩开青年的松松垮垮的汗衫在黏腻的皮肤上留下一个又一个的青紫。

而青年则很从容，任由男人将自己扒了个干净，像个刚出生的婴儿。

“你这人手够快的啊”周九良有些无奈于孟鹤堂的手快，也就自己发呆的这短短时间里，男人已经欺身笼罩着青年。

“做吧”不是问句，没有询问，就像是决定好的事情，孟鹤堂也是吃定了周九良不会拒绝自己，毕竟谁会拒绝自己的爱人呢。

“你也不怕肾虚”青年虽然嘴上吐槽着男人，可已经伸出手去解男人穿着的白色衬衫短袖，而男子则是任由他专注的分身，端起一旁的精心之作饮下一口，又低头喂给青年。

“怎么样，还不错吧”青年吞咽下微热的酒，只感觉满口都是水果的香气掺合着男人自己的味道，不知是酒精度数太高还是男人太让人沉迷，周九良竟有些晕薰，解扣子的手都有些微微发抖。

看着眼神焕然的周九良，孟鹤堂低声笑着爱人的单纯可爱，男人的笑声沙哑中透露着些许慵懒，像是午后睡在树荫下休憩的猫，说不尽的自在。

“还…还行”相声演员难得的结巴了，不仅是因为那口爱人亲自喂的酒，还因为爱人的低笑和爱人逐渐裸露的身体。

4.

结了婚的人，性爱总是那么的默契。

被男人用手指扩张时周九良是无限的放松和信任，任由那骨节分明的手指在体内探索，像是信任主人的刺猬，露出最柔软的小肚子。

听着爱人肆意的呻吟，孟鹤堂只觉无限的信任让自己难以自拔。

自己身下的这具肉体太过于美好，美好到自己可以全然不顾其他，一心呵护，宛若死于裙下的风流鬼那般心甘情愿。

“九良，九良”轻轻的唤着青年的名字，像是巫婆催眠的咒语，让叫者和听者都逐渐沉迷。

回应的却是掺杂着粗重喘息的呻吟，破碎的不成样子。

可孟鹤堂听的清楚，周九良在唤自己哥哥，几句情哥哥砸在头上，任谁也撑不住。

手指探到青年最为敏感的一处，细心的摩挲和刺激，换来的是青年更为忘情的呻吟和暴露在男人视线中分身的勃起。

青年情动了，男人亦是如此。

抽出湿漉漉的手指，低头认真亲吻，像是第一次初吻般的郑重，勾出已经七魂少一魄青年的软舌，在爱人的口腔里打架，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着青年张开的唇齿一路落下，淹没在情欲之中。

而下半身挺立的性器已经抵上了青年微张的穴口，在一吻结束后，一个挺身便全然没入，逼的青年一声尖叫，可那被撑的极尽透明的穴口并没有受伤，只是贪婪的吞吃着男人粗大的性器。

这一切孟鹤堂和周九良都知道为何，只因两人足够的信任对方，一个是彻底的敞开身体一个是悉心照顾，缺一个那就是不和谐的性爱。

5.

感受着爱人紧缩的穴道，孟鹤堂微微挺动两下次次擦过最敏感的地方，刺激的青年蜷缩起脚趾窝在男人身下呻吟。

“宝宝，宝宝”男人最爱在性爱时叫青年宝宝，不知是因为爱人在性爱中的表现太可爱，还是因为爱人宛若奶猫一般的呻吟让孟鹤堂无法狠心操弄，这几声宝宝像是在喊自己要温柔的对待爱人一般。

“哥…哥你快点…我难受…”好不容易说出一句话，竟是被男人撩拨到了极限后，情欲无处安放只得求操的请求。

“乖，哥哥这就来”青年的这句哥哥让孟鹤堂失了所有的温柔，掐住青年的腿根，将吞吃性器的穴口暴露在民宿昏黄的灯光下，闪着水渍的亮晶晶，让孟鹤堂移不开眼，像个毛头小子一般的狠狠操弄着爱人。

“嗯啊…哥哈…慢…”断句断的不成样子的呻吟通通被男人顶动的动作撞的粉碎，只剩下缠绵勾人的喘息。

6.

抱着青年不知换了几个姿势，也不知青年已经发泄了几次，只是青年腿间的和腰腹的白浊能体现。

“哥…你哈嗯…我不行…不行了”先前求操的人已经承受不起这般的摧残，坐在男人身上低着头去寻男人的唇，温柔的含住然后吐露出一片情思，诉说着男人的勇猛。

“宝宝跟哥一起再忍忍再忍忍”男人可是不满足于爱人这般的求饶，只是伸手遏制住青年已经有些抖动的性器，可身下却也是加紧了刺激，低头在青年满是汗水的肩窝留下一个又一个难遮盖的吻痕。

可周九良现在在乎不得这些，他只觉满脑子的浆糊，只求男人赶紧发泄出了让自己也舒坦些，想着事情不由的收缩起后穴，将男人的性器包裹的严严实实不留一丝空隙。

“夹这么紧作甚”感受到爱人的小心思可孟鹤堂却也不会拍爱人的屁股强迫他放松，只是借着这股子紧致舒舒服服的享受一把，最后一把松开青年硬的不能再硬的性器，狠狠的撞击几下，在爱人高潮中一起发泄出来。

7.

抱着爱人去清洗时，爱人已经有些昏沉不知是因为酒精上头，还是性爱太过沉沦。

抄起温热的水将爱人满身性爱清洗干净，裹上干净柔软的毛巾抱回床上，孟鹤堂只叹夏季的美好和冲动，以及婚后相互信赖的美好。


End file.
